No todo puede ser bueno, cuando se trata de amor
by Phoenix Mcmenu
Summary: Lucy, la cual aislaron después de la llegada de cierta peliblanca, se vera 'metida' en variedades de situaciones causadas por ella y su nueva rival en el amor. En el amor y en la guerra todo vale


Buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic, no soy muy buena, así que espero que si me llego a equivocar ustedes me corrijan! v Espero que les guste! :D

Fairy tail no me pertenece, si no a Hiro Mashima C:

Las cosas habían cambiado en todo el gremio, después de la llegada de Lissana, nada fue lo mismo. Todos los del gremio formaron un circulo alrededor de Lissana, desesperados por hablarle sobre las aventuras que han tenido y preguntarle variedades cosas. Ignoraban por completo a la persona que estuvo todo este tiempo con ellos, Lucy. Se sentía abandonada por las personas que para ella eran como un tesoro.

Lucy, ya cansada de tanto grito y murmullo que se escuchaba por todo el gremio, decidió salir a caminar al parque, claro, sin antes de cambiar de atuendo, fue calmadamente a su hogar, mirando a la gente que venía y salía de algunos locales. Ya en casa, busco una ropa acogedora o más bien simple, se miró al espejo con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver cómo iba vestida, suspiro y tomo sus cosas, no le tomo mucha importancia a la ropa, algo raro, ya que no iba a modelar ni nada de eso.

Caminaba hacia al parque cuando se ''topo'' o mejor dicho encontro con Lissana, Erza, Wendy, Gray y claro Natsu, el cual iba ''pegado'' a Lissana. Lucy, la cual ya sacaba humos por ver a esos dos tan juntitos, solo los ignoro y se dirigió a su destino.

-¡Lucy! –Grito un pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Lucy, se giro, tratando de encontrarse con la mirada del chico-

-Oh…Hola, chicos…-Movió su mano en forma de saludo aun evitando la mirada, hizo una sonrisa forzada-

-¿Pasa algo, Lucy? –Pregunto la peliblanca con inocencia, que con cuidado trataba de tomar la mano del pelirosa-

-Haz estado muy extraña estos dias, Lucy…-Dijo Erza antes de que Lucy pudiera responder, solo miro y volvió a hacer su sonrisa forzada-

-Lo siento chicos, tengo que hacer….em… algo! –Se despidió y dio pasos rápidos en dirección al parque-

Suspiro, sentada en unas de las bancas, mientras veía a niños jugando y señoras que ''chismeaban'' de personas ''X'' . Vio nuevamente, al grupo de amigos que al parecer tuvieron la misma idea que ella. Cautelosamente se escondió tras un arbusto que había detrás la banca, miraba de reojo al grupo, que reían divertidos. Al ver esa escena, Lucy, se sintió desbastada ¿Quizás ya no la necesitaban?.

Los días largos pasaban rápidamente, Lucy, aun aislada, solo se dedicó a tomar, mientras miraba de vez en cuando a su antiguo ''grupo'' el cual la habían dejado sola. Lucy, salió fuera del gremio y vio cómo se hacía de noche, camino hacia su casa, cuando se encontró nuevamente con Lissana. Lucy saludo de la forma más sutil posible, Lissana solo se le quedo mirando con desprecio y dando pequeños paso se acercó a Lucy, susurrando en su oreja.

-Haz perdido tu lugar…-Lissana dio un paso rápido y miro a Lucy con una sonrisa de superioridad. ¿Quién pensó que Lissana podría ser así?, Lucy solo la miro sorprendida por lo dicho. Lissana siguió su destino y Lucy que la miraba embobada, no sabía lo que había pasado, ¿Era realmente Lissana?

Lucy, arrojo todo al suelo, cansada mientras que se recostaba en su cama, pensó en lo que ahbai sucedido, tratando de buscar hechos por lo que Lissana dijo eso ¿Quizás fue una broma?. Lucy solo abrazo a su almohada, mientras que escondida su rostro en ella.

- ¿Lucy, estas aquí? –Sintió una voz conocido, nadie más que el pelirosado, que hacía que Lucy se sonrojara cada vez que lo veía. Lucy se giró rápidamente y vio a Natsu posado en su ventana-

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu! –El pelirosa bajo de la ventana y se sentó en la cama, Lucy retrocedió un poco mientras trataba de esconder su rostro ruborizado –

-Lucy, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Enojada, triste? –Natsu hizo su interrogatorio preocupado, solo la miro con un puchero. Lucy rio y respondió con una sonrisa alegre- Bien…

-Oh! Y ¿Has hablado con Lissana? Dijo, que tenía muchas cosas que decirte-Natsu la miro algo ansioso por su respuesta-

-La vi hace unos minutos atrás-Dijo Lucy sinceramente-

-Y ¿Te hablo? –El pelirosado ladeo la cabeza con duda-

-Bueno, s- –Lucy, se detenío antes de terminar de hablar- N-No, no me dijo nada- Lucy creyó que era lo correcto, no debía sacar conclusiones aun.

Lucy y Natsu, hablaban sobre cosas sin sentido casi toda la noche. Lucy, estaba por quedarse dormida, se despidió de Natsu y se dedicó a dormir. Estaba feliz, que él, la hubiera visitado. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió suavemente, perdiéndose en un cálido sueño.


End file.
